And She Will Take His Book
by InsaneTwist
Summary: What will happen at the end of the universe? This is the story of the End of the Endless. oneshot


**And She Will Take His Book**

For the day came when all civilization ceased, and all thought ended. All matter left in the universe combined into one small worldlet. Many worlds that came from the minds of sentient beings ceased to be, and the souls of the dead combined as a few beings, who called this place Terminus, because it amused them to do so. They desired nothing, and thus never despaired.

And so they came, to the Garden of Destiny, and they witnessed Desire and Despair, twins, together till the last, stand in the center of the circle

"Why must it be this way? Why?" muttered Desire to his/herself. "Why must I and you end, sister?"

"Ah, at last, you come to my realm" despair said in her low, gravely voice "it must be because it must be. As all things no longer need us, so we must go."

"Still, it sucks." replied Desire.

"That it does, my twin," Despair consoled "that it does."

"Farewell, Desire and Despair" said Destiny "it is time for you to die."

"Farewell, sister and sister-brother" said Dream

"bye-bye, guys! I once had a fishy who told me this would happen…" Delirium continued, making everyone smile

"come on guys, time to go." Death intoned to them smiling "its not so bad on the other side, you'll see…"

And so came an end to Desire and Despair, twins of the Endless

And then, as the people of Terminus began to go to the catacombs beneath the castle, they would stumble upon the ways to Death's realm. As fewer existed, even less thought came, until finally came an end to all dreams of all kinds

And so came an end to Dream of the Endless

And eventually, all members of Terminus came to those entrances to Death's realm, and thus their insanity ceased.

And so came an end to Delirium, youngest of the Endless

"wow, I haven't done this in _millennia_."

"well, all things eventually come into their nature, right brother?"

"As it is written, so shall it be done."

Destruction had come back from his wanderings through the multiverse. There was now nothing to see, for there was only the empty husk of Terminus. He came back into his responsibility, and he took onto his role for one last time

"well, I guess I gotta do this…"

BOOM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Destruction destroyed Terminus, completely and utterly, leaving behind only cosmic dust. There was now nothing left to destroy.

And so came an end to Destruction, Prodigal of the Endless.

And here at the end of everything, Destiny traced the last few lines of his book, and closed it forever. He picked it up and held it out to his sister, saying in that monotonous voice of his

"Thank you so much sister. At times it seemed my book would never end, and my work is heavy." He smiled. Was he feeling a touch of emotion at last? "it is strange, is it not? We called ourselves the Endless, yet only we two are here, at the end of everything."

"strange indeed, bro." said Death, taking his book "well, ciao!"

"Goodbye."

And so came an end to Destiny, First of the Endless.

And Death took the book, and walked across the long span of the multiverse. She walked, and walked, and walked, until she came to where was once a wall blocking off people from the Source.

She walked through it effortlessly.

She went beyond, seeing the Source for what it truly was. It goes by many names, the Creator, the Presence, the Hand, the Voice. Death called it "you"

"hey you!" she cried out "hows it going?"

Silence, except for in the back of her mind

"I see."

She turned behind her, to the boundaries of the physical universe, and she bound its door, and she gathered it into a small pinprick, smaller than an atom, and handed it over to the Source, who took it. She also handed Him the Book, which he took as well. As it fell open in His hand, he tapped it, and the words went blank. As he closed it, a furious scratching could be heard, as words wrote themselves. What they said, who knows? He set it aside, and she felt the Source staring at her

"So what next?" asked Death. "I don't even know what to do from here!"

And the hand took the pinprick. Within was a multiverse, one of the uncountable billions. He took it, and held it over her head

"AND ANOTHER MULTIVERSE COMES TO AN END." the voice intoned, neither male nor female, neither young nor old, but just _was_. He dropped the multiverse over Death's head

"AND FROM DEATH, LIFE."

As all of creation came into one tiny point, a fragment of it split off, racing towards the book. Thus the Source spoke the Word, and the creation exploded, becoming a new multiverse.

But an instant before this, the new fragment traced the Word by hand in its book.

And Destiny smiled.

Insanetwist: Review please!


End file.
